Nichelings
Creatures In Niche you control a pack of creatures. The creatures have a Canine / Feline (Dog / Cat) appearance with varying colors and features depending on their genes. Actions At the beginning of each day all the little gems on the creatures become "lit," indicating they have full actions. Anything a creature does darkens out one gem (moving, attacking, gathering etc.), as well as taking one point of food. Menu When selecting a creature a menu will pop up in the bottom left corner showing the creature's name, age, damage bar, how many actions they have left, gender and 2 circular icons. The icon showing a DNA helix, when clicked, it shows the creature's gene bar and the paw icon shows their abilities. Age Creatures progress through four life stages: infant, child, teen, and adult. Although there is no elder stage, adults will die of old age. The lifespan of a creature is determined by how full their life bar is. The white is the creature's age and the red is the damage they have taken. Each creature's lifespan can be reduced by injury, poison, and disease. Fortunately, it is possible to heal injuries by consuming certain plants. Experimental As of Experimental update adults now have 4 gems. At the beginning of the day the creature will re-gen 2 crystals. (2- 1 crystals used last turn = 4 crystals next turn. All crystals used last turn = 2 crystals next turn) Instead of draining 1 food per action, food is now drained at the end of the day per creature (1 food per creature) Colour Code As of Update 1.0 the action Gems on creature can change colours (Green, Blue and Orange) Ranks As of Experimental 1.0 creatures can now have a rank of either Alpha, Beta or Omega. These ranks determine on when the creatures eat (Alphas has the highest priority, Omega has lowest). If there isn't enough food the lower priority creatures won't eat. If there are - for example - 5 creatures and 3 food, only 3 creatures will eat. If there were 2 omegas they would starve and the other creatures won't. Family Tree All living creatures and their known parents are put on a family tree. Each icon is color coded: pink for female, blue for male and black for deceased parent. This tree levels creatures based on generations: every time a creature is born it is placed one generation below the lowest generation parent and is connected to its mother and father with pink and blue lines respectively (when not highlighted the lines are greyed out). Clicking on the icon of a creature in the tree will show a picture of them in their adult form and their stats. This Helps Players organize breeding pairs. Adam and Eve Each game begins with Adam and Eve, two creatures with fixed genetics (latest non-experimental version) or somewhat random genetics (as of v0.1.19) Though some genes seem set. The two tables below outline the fixed genetics in Version 0.1.14. Adam 0.1.14 Eve 0.1.14 Adam 0.1.19 Eve 0.1.19 Horny Males Horny Males are NPCs that roam around the medium and hard islands and spawn in grass or darkness. The less grass or darkness there is means that there is a lower chance of a horny male (or any other unhelpful entity) spawning not including bluebirds. Horny Males are in search of non-pregnant females in your tribe. Some of their genes are randomized, but they all have the following genes in common: Trivia * The creatures have a resemblance to canines and felines * While intentional or not, these creatures somewhat reflect domestic cats and dogs, having many different characteristics, but are still able to breed together * No matter how hard you try, it is practically impossible to see the backside of your creatures, since their bodies follow the position that you're looking at them in * Adam and Eve will always spawn next to a berry bush, along with Eve always spawning on a nest * Adam and Eve's offspring will always have the big nose gene unless other genes are mutated * It is possible to get a completely black creature with black eyes, thus making for a pretty creepy creature. * Creature models have changed dramatically from early stages of the game, featuring different shaped heads and ears. * On rare occasions, when a bluebird is about to attack a baby creature, if the baby grows up the next day, the bluebird will swoop down to kill it, leaving the juvenile creature with full damage and only one bit of lifespan left * No matter how old a creature is, it can still mate, unless it is a newborn, child or teen * Trying to go for a ferocious creature with ram horns or antlers and with claws on both paws while big bodied will make berry collecting impossible, thus forcing you to search for prey or go hungry Th (24) kindlephoto-43570000.jpg Th (23) kindlephoto-43939172.jpg Th (22) kindlephoto-43631185.jpg Mqdefault kindlephoto-42696936.jpg Th (20) kindlephoto-40919065.jpg Pandas.png|A pack of blue eyed Pandas in an early build. Spooky.png|A very vampire-like creature with yellow eyes, dark brown fur and fangs. Category:Entity Category:Creature